big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories of the Great War: A Joe Moraliste Collection
I'm sure the only people who are going to want to participate in this and Nate Clone, Meme Machine and I (BiggerNate91), but if anyone else wants tothey can. Order * NateClone * Meme Machine * BiggerNate91 * ComedyProfessional * Outcastsage9033YT * Gollum The Stories Prologue It was another normal day for Joe Moraliste. Or as normal as living on Planet GC can be. He was resting in his ship, which had belonged to his late friend, BiggerNate. He was thinking about everything he did for him in the battle with the Sayer. He really wished he was here right now. Instead, he was lying in his ship, wearing his armour. Then he thought of something. It was said that Big had served well in the "Great War." But Joe didn't even know what that was. It was time to find out what the Great War was. He left the ship to find his friend Nathan, or Nate. "Hey, can I ask you about something?" "Sure, what's going on?" Joe paused, and then said, "I want to know about the Great War." Nate thought about that, then he said, "Come and sit." They sat down at a bench. Nate began. "Before the Sayer came to be, the leader of the Pollers was a guy named Alex Carey. He was one of the three founders of the Pollers, but after Mrs. Godfrey was defeated and Comix-R-Us defected to Planet GC, he took over entirely and led a massive takeover of the universe. Our old master, Trapper Clicker, gathered up everyone on Planet GC to stop him. It was a war much crazier than the Sayer's initial invasion, or the battle we just went through." Joe processed that. "Wow..." "I know," replied Nate. "There were a lot of events within the war, though. Many stories were written telling the tale of the Great War." "Like what?" asked Joe. Nate then said, "Why don't you come and we can see." They walked to Planet GC's library. They went to a section labelled "archives”. "Browse away," said Nate. Joe picked a book off the shelf. "This one's about Big!" "Let's take a look at it," replied Nate. "What's it called?" "It's called..." Story 1 - BiggerNate91: The Siege of Sectional City BiggerNate91 was fighting hard. The enemy was relentless. They had been trying to break in to Sectional City for days, but BiggerNate's regiment was not going to let that happen. BiggerNate - or "Big" - stood before the enemy. ¨Turn BACK, you foul Pollers!¨ he said, cocking his arm cannon. ¨NEVER!!¨ said Alex Carey, the leader of the poller army. Big shot his arm cannon, which knocked out some of the Pollers. Alex charged at Big, but someone jumped of the city walls and through a Brodie hat at him. It hit him in the head, resulting in a bruise. The hat flew back to the person and he put it back on. They both realized that this person was not a human at all! It was a hobbit! And not just any hobbit. It was the best of the Anti-Polls defense, General Gollum! ¨Nice of you to drop in!¨ Big said. ¨No problem!¨ said Gollum. ¨Now, Let's give' em HECK!! Big and Gollum kept driving away the Pollers. The enemy army was growing by the second. "We can't fend them off!" a soldier cried. Just then, the Anti-Polls were blown off their feet. Alex Carey had unleashed a shockwave. "Onward, my minions! And make another city fall!" They crashed through the wall and charged into the city. Big leaped to his feet and shouted into his wrist communicator. "Red alert! The Pollers have breached the border! Evacuate the city!" Screaming citizens were led out of Sectional City as the Pollers invaded. "Destroy anyone in your path!" said Alex to his army. Then the Anti-Poll cavalry showed up. Swords clashed, guns fired and soldiers fell as the Pollers and the Anti-Polls faced off. Big charged at Alex Carey. "This ends now!" Suddenly, Big was blown off his feet by a laser blast. "Where did that come from?" He yelled. And then... "You know where." Big looked past Alex to see a familiar face in a helmet with a visor and a black and red jumpsuit. It was a face he had seen many times before. "Dorian Domanex!" Big got ready to attack Dorian, when all of a sudden dozens of laser blast came at him. Shocked, Big had little time to dodge them. With luck, he somehow missed all of them. Big wondered how so many lasers were firing at him. But then he realized there was a whole group Pollers surrounding him, Dorian leading them. "I'm with the Pollers now, my nemesis. You don't stand a chance against us." Just then, General Gollum's brodie helmet hit Dorian in the face, stunning him. With little time to get another hit in, Big shot a stun laser at Dorian, knocking him off his feet. The Pollers immediately opened fire, but Big activated his force field generator just before the shots hit him. Gollum took out a rifle and yelled, "ZA WARUDO!!" He opened fire, laying waste to the Pollers surrounding Big. Big dropped his shield and tackled Dorian. "You've gone too far siding with the Pollers, Dorian!" Big shouted. Suddenly, Alex Carey blasted Big off Dorian. "Come with me, Dorian. It's time to take this city once and for all!" Before Big could respond, he was confronted by the best of the Poller army, the Alt. Order. "HAHAHAHAHA! This city is OURS OURS OURS!" Boosted, the leader of the Alt. Order, babbled. Big activated his wrist blades. "Bring it on, mooks!" The Alt. Order - Boosted, Heroicash, Lollx and Yee - charged at Big. Big slashed at the Alt. Order with his wrist blades. They dove out of the way. "I will not have you or any of your Poller associates take this city!" Big shouted. Yee turned to Big. "We already have, boy." Big just blasted his arm cannon at him, but Boosted protected him with an electricity shield from his spear. "You're doomed-doomed-doomed!" Boosted repeatedly said. "You don't stand a chance against us! We're the best-best-best of the Pollers!" "And I'm the 'best-best-best' of the Anti-Polls," Big responded. Boosted threw his spear, crackling with electricity, at Big, but he knocked it away with his wrist blades. "I don't have time for this," Big said, tapping his wrist communicator. Big's blue and white spaceship, the Harmony, hovered above him and the Alt. Order. Big hopped in. "Smell ya later, mooks," he said to the Alt. Order. "Don't let him get away!" Heroicash shouted. Lollx grabbed onto the bottom of the Harmony, and the rest of the Alt. Order held onto Lollx. They held tightly as the spaceship flew into the sky. The ship computer dinged. "Unauthorized passengers detected." Big looked out the cockpit window to see the Alt. Order clinging to the bottom of the spaceship. "You just don't give up, do you?" BiggerNate said to them. "Never!" Boosted replied. Big tried to fling the Alt. Order off the ship using tight maneuvers, but Lollx still held on tight. "I hope you guys like speed," Big said as he flipped a switch. "Sub-sonic speeds activated," the computer droned. The Harmony's jets fired up and it sped across the sky. This time, Lollx lost his grip and the Alt. Order fell to the ground. Big then headed to the Council Spire, as he knew that's where Alex Carey and Dorian Domanex were headed. He stopped the ship beside just below the top of the Council Spire, hopped out, and camouflaged it. He latched onto the side of the spire. He peeked through the massive window to see Alex Carey and Dorian confronting the Council. Nearly all of the Councillors had been knocked out or killed. Mr. Purse, the head of Planet GC, remained. "I'm gonna tell you this one time," Mr. Purse scowled. "Get out of here." "I'll do you one better," Alex laughed. "How about no!" "I'll do YOU one better," Big suddenly said, revealing himself. "You can just settle down, mister!" He flew in and kicked Alex in the face. Dorian activated Plasma wrist blades. "You keep turning up like a bad penny." "As long as you continue to fight with the Pollers, you're never gonna see the last of me," Big responded. He activated his own wrist blades. Behind him, Mr. Purse revealed a holographic shield and sword. "This should be fun," Alex grinned, getting up. The four faced off, Big versus Dorian and Mr. Purse vs. Alex. Big and Dorian swung their blades at each other, a sizzling sound happened when the blades collided. Alex kept blasting at Mr. Purse with his twin cannons, but Mr. Purse kept deflecting the shots with either his shield or his sword. The shots went everywhere. "Dorian, what do you have to accomplish from working with the Pollers?!" Big shouted as he fired shots of his own. "As long as you're here on this planet, you're never going to see the last of me," Dorian sneered. Alex laughed. "Your nemesis is a Poller, blue boy! Get with it!" "Shut up, you racist!" Big shouted as he fired a shot at his head. Alex dodged it and it bounced off Mr. Purse's holo-shield. "That's it! Let's go!" Mr. Purse shouted. He pulled out a grenade and slammed it on the ground. "Move it, Skallee!" He tacked Big out the shattered window. "I have a name, you know!" Big said as he activated his rocket boots. The two watched as the Council Spire blew up. But not before Dorian and Alex also leapt out of the window. "Badgeabers!" Mr. Purse shouted. A flying skiff appeared under Alex and Dorian, and they landed on it and flew off. Big and Mr. Purse watched as they disappeared, and then looked at the ruins of Sectional City. "Those blasted Pollers have leveled my city!" Mr. Purse (once again) shouted. "Remain calm, Mr. Abraham Purse," Big told him. "We will end this war soon enough. Now let's get you to the stronghold. Master Trapper is waiting for you." And BiggerNate91 flew Mr. Purse to the secret Anti-Poll headquarters. ---- "Wow... that was amazing," Joe remarked. "Yeah..." Nate said. "Big truly was one of the great ones. We probably wouldn't have won if it wasn't for him." "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him," Joe said. The two thought about Big for a few minutes, then moved on to the rest of the archives. Nate picked up another book. "Let's see... here's one about Meme Machine." "Let's check it out," Joe replied. Story 2 - Meme Machine: Secret Student The Great War had ravaged half the surface of Planet GC. One one of the battlefields, two men were watching this battle unfold. These men were Master Trapper Clicker and Meme Machine. Meme Machine was unknown to anyone and wouldn't be known for awhile. Master Trapper and Meme Machine were secretly watching from afar. Meme Machine was a new fighter picked up by Trapper from another planet. Although Master Trapper new the potential in him, he knew he must stay unknown for a certain reason. When Meme Machine asked if he could join the fight, Master Trapper would always say no. "You are not ready, Meme Machine. You need to train before you can fight." "I'm ready!" said Meme Machine. "I've learned a lot from my friend 0a1s2d3f4g5h!" "It is not enough." Meme Machine sighed and watched the battle. As he sat by Master Trappers side, he wondered if he would ever be able to fight like those heroes. Seven o'clock, Nathan Von Wright, General Gollum, and BiggerNate were always fighting against these criminals acting like heroes. Although he looked up at them, he was mad at Trapper for never allowing them to informally meet... Story 3 - Nathan Von Wright: Survival in Sectional City The Siege of Sectional City had left the city a war zone. Poller squadrons lurked in the wreckages. No one was safe. Three friends ran through the war zone. There names were Francis Pope, Nathan "Nate" Von Wright, and Temmie Gamer. They all had nearly no experience in fighting, but they were all very smart. They ran to what was left of there house. ¨Aw, Nuts!¨ Nate said angrily. ¨The Pollers broke our city walls!¨ ¨Fascinating!¨ Francis said. ¨Their machine guns are so advanced, that they can destroy titanistone, which is a-!¨ ¨Francis, Shut your Factoid hole!¨ Temmie yelled. Francis was probably smarter than Nate and Temmie COMBINED. They ran into their wrecked living room. and all 3 of them pressed their hands on a certain wall. Suddenly, the wall opened, showing a elevator. They got in and it went down. These three were the scientists of the city. In the war, they were assigned to create weapons that would help them win. And there latest invention was nearly complete; A CLONING MACHINE!! As they began to start the Cloning Machine up, they heard an explosion. It was the Pollers. They had found the scientist. Nate knew they were going to either fight against these Pollers or die. As they heard footsteps enter the house Nate, who had placed aside his DNA before, placed it in the cloning Machine. He knew that this might be his only chance of "survival". "I have no time. Run guys. I will fight them off the best I can. And remember I will never forget the moment" Temmie Gamer said his last words to his friend and then ran off. But Francis wasn't willing to let his best friend down. He stayed with Nate. As the Pollers closed up on them with their weapons they knew it was the end. Nate and Francis took there last breaths and then were demolished. What left remained in the living room now was the cloning machine, Nathan's DNA, and the couch. As the Pollers left the Room, two people emerged from under the couch. It was Nate and Francis. They had survived and were secretly under the couch. Their old invention had saved them...the Hologram Human Machine... ¨I KNEW that machine would be useful!¨ Francis said a bit loudly. That was unfortunate because all of the Poller army have VERY good hearing. One of them flew back down the wrecked house. Francis got back in the couch. They heard him walking around in the room. They braced for impact at the steps got louder and louder. SLAM!! WHACK!! BAM!! Someone had destroyed the Poller with a piece of scrap metal. But Nate and Francis heard the footsteps again. The couch cushion came off. They looked and saw Temmie. He had hid behind the building once he had fled. ¨Oh, thank the MEMES you guys are alive!¨ Temmie said, hugging them. ¨Turns out the HHM actually WAS useful!¨ Nate said. They walked over to the dead Poller. It was steaming. ¨Strange¨ Francis said. He opened the glass helmet. He saw the face of the Poller, but it was a rubber mask. He took it off to reveal many circuits and wires. ¨The Pollers....are ROBOTS!! Francis said. But, unfortunately, more Pollers noticed and sneaked up behind them and grabbed Francis. ¨LET ME GO, you stupid!¨ Francis shouted, but it had no intentions of doing so. The Poller-Droid flew up into the sky, presumably to the Poller's Ship, which was in orbit of the planet. Temmie could see Nate was about to shout or cry, so he put a hand over his mouth and they got behind the couch. ¨It's fine, It's fine.¨ Temmie said kindly. ¨We'll find a way to get up there and save him.¨ That's when Nate got an idea. Story 4 - ComedyProfessional: The Infinity Island Infinity Island was the most challenging place a scout could scout. He would have to survive the terrible wilderness, the monsterous creatures, while having to deal with the enemy. Sectional City has been destroyed, and a Scout named ComedyProfessional was ordered to go to Infinity Island. Exactly 8:00, they sneaked out of the base, boarded the transport plane, and set off. This was the start of a terrible adventure. ComedyProfessional was a new addition to the Anti Polls, he had no fighting experience, but he was a master at stealth. ComedyP looked out the titan windows of the Transport ship, only to see a mess. The Wright District had been completely destroyed, with gunfire a-and screams in every direction. People dropping to the ground left and right. ”War, it’s frightening.” ComedyP’s friend, Palette had said. ComedyP looked over at Palette and sighed. “I’m a nervous wreck.” They both looked at each other. BOOM! A missile had hit the ship, but it was okay as the titanstone barrier help through. Palette jumped back and fell out of her seat, she dissolved into a puddle. She switched back into her human form. ”Wow, how do these people go through? The death and pain is too much.” “That’s why they sent us to Infinity Island, Palette.” ComedyP replied “They wanted to know where the pollers came from, and they wanted new weapons.” ComedyP paused to look outside, then he continued. “And they tracked it down to here.” Soon the ship started approaching ocean. ”There have been myths of infinity island” ComedyP said ”Anti Pollers being imprisoned, pollers being imprisoned, and.” ComedyP paused ”What is it?” Palette asked ”A new, powerful type of poller” ComedyP muttered. ”What’s it called?” Palette Questioned ”Hex Pollers” ComedyP replied Palettes eyes widened. Suddenly, a voice came on a loud speaker ”Agents ComedyProfessional and Palette, entering drop zone.” A voice boomed ComedyP and Palette both got up and put something in their pockets. They proceeded to walk down a hall, to a room with two anti polls and a gate. ”READY FOR DROP OUT!” An Anti Poller yelled into a walkie talkie. Then, the gate opened, greeting them with sky. High speed winds filled the room in seconds. ComedyP and Palette looked below the Gate, and saw Infinity Island. Suddenly, they were pushed out by the Anti Pollers. Now, they were free falling. As they approached Infinity Island, Palette startsd to dissolve into little bits of paint. ”I-I can’t pull through!” She said KLANG! They had hit a barrier...? Palette had then managed to reform herself together. Below them was some sort of Facility. ”Bingo!” Palette grinned Red Paint floated from her fingers, and she quickly motioned her hands into an X Whatever it was, it blasted a hole in the barrier. She picked up the piece and threw it onto the ground. ComedyP carefully slipped through, and grabbed onto Palette’s hand before he dropped. They were right below a machine, and ComedyP was dangling over it’s exhaust pipe. ”Please don’t let go Please don’t let go!” ComedyP begged Palette swiftly went into the hole, and they began to fall, again. ”I told you NOT to let go!” ComedyP said in his “I told you so” voice. Palette just rolled her eyes, and she grew wings, made out of Paint. ”Oh, heh, sorry, forgot.” ComedyP smiled awkwardly. Palette lowered them both to the ground, and the machine had, what the sign above the screen said, an ”Operating - Shield Amplifier” “Shield Amplifier?“ Palette asked She got herself up, and there was a little screen with 2 little options on it. They were in different languages. Palette shot out a yellow ink. “What’s that element?” ComedyP asked. ”Translation, now, the green button reads “Activated” and the red one reads “Deactivate”.” Palette answered ”I guess we press deactivate.” Palette continued She stepped us and pressed the red glowing button, and the machine stopped producing exhaust, a stopped glowing. ”Deactivated.” A voice came The shield around the factories began to shrink, and when it shrunk, it left the machine outside. It pushed ComedyP and Palette and it dragged them across the landscape. ”Shield Power Weakened, Size Shrunk and Durability decreased” A voice broadcasted ”Welp, that made everything easier.” ComedyP grinned Suddenly, there was a loud shatter, and a roar at the other side of the shield. ”Uh huh.” Palette turned towards him, raising her eyebrows. Suddenly, a roar echoed throughout the whole shield space, something had entered, and it didn’t sound friendly. ComedyP and Palette stared at each other in fear, what was over there? And did it want to rip out their souls? ComedyP and Palette dropped down and rolled behind a nearby machine, that seemed to be powering something that was under ground. Stomps filled around the dome, and the roars got closer and closer. The roars stopped and there was only breathing. ComedyP and Palette’s hearts were racing, was this it. The end? The breathing continued, and ComedyP looked around the corner. Nothing was there. ”Coast is clear, we’re ready to roll out.” He updated Palette, but Palette’s face was pale, and she was staring up. So ComedyP looked up too. There was a Soul Sucker, breathing heavily, and it looked like it wanted to devour them both. It roared, and they bolted to the large building in the middle of the shield, and it followed right behind. ComedyP tried to speak, but the Soul Sucker took his breath, and almost his soul with it. But if he couldn’t breath, how could he reconnect his thoughts and stamina? ComedyP dropped to the ground, out of breath. The Soul Sucker stopped right in its track and stared at ComedyP. It inhaled and his soul came out. Palette stopped, and tuend around to see her friend being abducted. “Get off!” She shouted, and she shot purple ink over the Soul Sucker’s mouth, ComedyP’s soul reentered his body, and he took a deep breath in. He stood up. ”Um, thanks.” ComedyP blushed ”Thank me later, we’re on a mission.” Palette smiled, and they continued walking. They headed to a gate, and there was an open vent to the side. They both stared at it. They turned to each other, and nodded. They knew what they had to do. The vent clanged and rustled as their knees brushed along the metal. Heavy breathing echoed. They had came across the end of the shaft, and there was a gate that showed a room. It looked similar to a doctor’s office, and there was two people, or, creatures in there. Well, one was a person, one wasn’t. They were talking, and they listened in. It was barely audible, and the conversation was just a test. Until, it this sentence was said. ”I know you‘re here.” The creature mumbled. Then, it swung it’s head towards the vent shaft they were in, and its eyes glowed. ComedyP and Palette blacked out. ---- ComedyP awoke, and he was in a endless hall with doors on each side. His head was in pain. He stood up, and the hallway had no end. The doors began to glow. He looked behind them, and the walls and floors were disappearing. Slowly. Everytime it reached a door it collapsed, and fell into a empty floor. ComedyP stood up, and he was wearing a hospital outfit. Something a patient would wear. Half of his head was bandaged up. He walked to one of the doors, and opened it up, and stepped in. It was a sunny day on Planet GC, and ComedyP was sitting alone, and other people were around him. Blabbing away about anything. Modern ComedyP then dropped in out of the ceiling of the room. It looked like nobody could see him. Then, Modern CP remembered, this was a few days after the Great War started. The Pollers would attack this building minutes after this. 5 minutes until their arrival. ComedyP stood up and stepped out of the room, and exited the building. Modern CP followed. He stepped into an alleyway, and out of the blue, a hooded girl popped out of a dumpster right beside them. ComedyP and Modern ComedyP both fell down. The girl fell onto the concrete walkway. ”Sorry! Sorry about that!” She apologized. She lifted down her hoodie, and her hair was rainbow. This looked like, ah, Palette! A ghostly looking version of Palette came out of the dumpster too. ”Nice one, past me.” She mumbled Modern ComedyP and Modern Palette then just stared at each other. ”Palette? Can you see me?” MCP asked ”Uh yes. Can you see me?” MP answered and asked ”Yes.” Palette looked up the sky and all around them as ComedyP and Palette talked. ”This is when we found each other. You were so creeped out.” MP said to MCP. "Well, it had been a long time since... you know..." "Yeah..." MP sighed As ComedyP and Palette wrapped up their conversation, time started to reverse. Then, it stopped right at the second Palette was about to jump out of the dumpster. ”Uh, did you see that too?” MP asked MCP Suddenly, a dark hand made of dark cloud grew out of thin air, and pushed down at the dumpster lid. Palette didn’t pop out, and ComedyP kept walking. ”What the? Get it off of there!” MP panicked, and flakes of her started to disappear. MCP and MP tried their hardest to lift the hand up, and they suceeded. But ComedyP still kept on walking. Palette began to disappear faster. Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste